Spongebob's Easter
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: When Squidward lets out Patrick's new pet rabbit, Jimmy, Spongebob and Patrick must embark on an epic journey to find him.
1. Chapter 1

In the subteranean town of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants skipped happily by the Easter Island head that belonged to none other than Squidward Tentacles. Of course, as always, Spongebob was wearing his festive Easter sweater, which showed a fluffy white bunny and a fuzzy yellow chick. He also had a headband on that had two large pink bunny ears ion the top of it. Squidward sighed as he picked up his clarinet up on the top floor of his house.

"Is there any holiday he _doesn't _have a sweater for?" he mumbled. He took in a deep breath and began with a horrid squelch. Down below, Spongebob covered his bunny ears, and the holes where his ears _should _be.

"Squidward, could you stop squealing and play some Easter carols?" Spongebob yelled. Squidward stopped playing and walked over to his window.

"What in the name of all that is good and pure is an Easter carol?" Squidward fumed.

"A song you play for Easter!" Spongebob answered, as if Squidward hadn't suspected that. He sighed, before slamming his window shut and returning to the squalls he called music. Spongebob shrugged.

"I guess he doesn't know any Easter carols." He said, hopping off toward Patrick's rock, singing an "Easter carol". He knocked loudly on the rock, but Patrick didn't answer.

"Patrick?" Spongebob yelled.

"What Spongebob?" said a voice from several inches behind Spongebob. Spongebob shrieked like a little child and jumped several feet in the air before turning around and realizing it was only Patrick.

"Patrick, don't scare me like that!" Spongebob scolded.

"I'm sorry Spongebob." Patrick said sadly. "Want to see my new pet Jimmy?" he asked, his tone completely changed.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Spongebob said, admiring the undersea rabbit on the leash Patrick was holding. It looked like a normal rabbit, except that it had fins instead of legs, and a very small fin instead of a cotton tail.

"I got him from the pet store for free, and all I had to do was agree to never go back again!" Patrick said excitedly.

"Does he know any tricks?" Spongebob asked. Patrick looked offended.

"Well, duh Spongebob, show him Jimmy!" Jimmy then proceeded to sit in place.

"Stay, Jimmy!" Patrick commanded. Jimmy stood. Patrick gestured to Jimmy, a look of pleasure on his face.

"Does he know anything else?" Spongebob asked. Patrick thought for a minute.

"No." he said.

"Cool." Spongebob said.

"He can play tag though!" Patrick said. "I'll be "It" first!"

"Run Jimmy!" Spongebob yelled. The sponge and the rabbit fled the starfish. The three friends played with Jimmy all day. Jimmy won every time, even when they played, "Who can eat a dozen doughnuts the fastest?" Patrick had been awestruck. Eventually, they all went to bed, Jimmy sleeping on the floor beside Patrick's bed.

Up in his Easter Island Head, Squidward was about to go crazy! All he had heard all day was "Jimmy this" and "Jimmy that", it was driving him nuts! He sat down with a hot cup of tea and schemed until a scheming smile slid across his face.

"All I have to do is get rid of the pest, those two buffoons will be so sad that they'll never bother me again!" he said. Squidward snuck down to Patrick's rock and slid inside. He carefully picked up Jimmy, and set him down outside and closed Patrick's rock. He then placed a carrot on a stick and tied it to Jimmy's neck so that it was dangling in front of his nose. Jimmy woke up and saw the carrot and sprinted for it, but to his displeasure, it ran away from him as he ran away into the distance. Now, all Squidward had to do was cover his tracks. He crumbled a trail of carrots, and arranged the crumbs in a trail leading outside the rock, and a little ways in the direction he ran. He also carefully painted a trail of rabbit prints to about the same spot. Squidward chuckled evilly as he lay down to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spongebob!" Patrick screamed in horror as soon as he woke up. He forcefully shot out of his rock in his pajamas. He ran to Spongebob's house and ran into the door, knocking it down. He ran up to Spongebob's room and threw the poor little sponge onto the floor. Spongebob awoke with a fright and leaped several feet into the air with a girlish shriek.

"Patrick! I told you not to scare me like that again!" Spongebob scolded.

"But this is serious!" said Patrick, close to tears.

"What's the matter Patrick?" Spongebob consoled.

"Jimmy's gone!" Spongebob too was on the verge of tears.

"What could have happened to him?"

"I don't know, all I found was a trail of carrot crumbs, but that was my breakfast."

"Patrick, how could you eat our only clue?" Spongebob yelled.

"Well, sorry!" Patrick yelled back.

"Are you sure there weren't any other clues?" Spongebob asked desperately.

"Well, the only other weird thing is that when I went back to my rock after following the trail, my footprints weren't like they usually are. They looked kind of like Jimmy's."

"That's it Patrick!"

"What's it?"

"Those weren't your footprints, those were Jimmy's. If we follow them, we'll be led right to Jimmy!"

"Well, let's get back to my rock so we can investigate!"

"Patrick, we may want to put some different clothes on." Spongebob said. The two friends sprinted to the roof, where there was a trap door the led to a deep tunnel, which Spongebob and Patrick slid down on fire poles. They ran down a short narrow underground passageway to a chest of clothes, where Patrick put on an outfit not unlike Sherlock Holmes, and Spongebob put on an outfit not unlike Indiana Jones. The two friends then ran down another short passage to a huge wall with lots of odd contraptions strapped to it. Spongebob selected a flashlight, a whip, and other various instruments useful for exploring caves, which he put in a bag he slung over his shoulder. Patrick selected a magnifying glass and a notebook. Both friends also had a walkie talkie so that they could communicate. The friends quickly walked down a final tunnel and into a large chamber. Spongebob pushed a button on the wall. After a few seconds, all entrances to the chamber closed, and a large fan under them blew powerfully, launching them upward. They flew upward for a while before they hit a small circle of metal in the ceiling, which turned out to be a manhole. When they hit it, they flew out of the tunnels and into the middle of a busy street in downtown Bikini Bottom. Spongebob dusted himself off.

"Patrick, you stay downtown nd search here, I'll go see what I can find out from those footprints!"


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob was following the footprints carefully; to make sure he didn't miss any. Squidward was watching this from his house and laughing. It couldn't get better! Spongebob and Patrick were wearing ridiculous outfits and searching for their little rabbit, when even Squidward had no idea where he had gone! Tomorrow would be the best Easter ever!

Spongebob followed the prints until they stopped. He didn't see any in the distance, so he kept walking forward until he came to a large cliff. His first instinct was to climb it and look for Jimmy from up there, but he dismissed the idea when he saw a cave. He stepped cautiously into the cave and investigated with his flashlight. Suddenly, the walls around him started to tremble, and a rockslide from the top of the cliff blocked the cave entrance! Spongebob ran over and tried to move the rocks but it was no use. He decided to tell Patrick to go get help.

"Patrick! Patrick? Do you read me?" Spongebob asked. Patrick's walkie talkie must have a jam, because Spongebob heard Patrick confronting a fish.

"OK ma'am, have you seen Jimmy?" he asked.

"Why, I'm married to a Jimmy." She answered.

"Oh you sick person!" Patrick yelled in rage. "Why would you marry my rabbit?" Spongebob eagerly listened for more, but all he heard after that was static. He sighed. All there was left to do was see where the cave went. Spongebob walked through the cave until he reached a ledge. He was too busy paying attention to the walls of the cave, that he stepped right off the ledge. He was falling quickly, and it didn't look like he would be done any time soon. He grabbed some of the rope from his shoulder bag and a hook, and swung it up onto the cave ceiling. He was safe as long as he held onto the rope. He tried to climb the rope to freedom, but he was too weak.

"Spongebob, Spongebob, do you read?" came the reassuring voice of Patrick over the walkie talkie.

"I can't really talk now Patrick; I'm trapped inside a cave!"

"No Spongebob, you don't need to shave!"

"No, I said I'm trapped inside a cave!"

"You're trapped inside a cave!? What are you talking to me for!?"

"Patrick, just go back to your rock and follow the prints until they stop. I'll guide you from there!" Spongebob said, his hands starting to slip. "And Hurry!"

Spongebob let go of the rope with one hand and reached for his flashlight, which he now realized he had dropped when he fell. He reached into his bag for anything else useful. All he found was some extra rope, his whip, and a hook or two. He firmly grasped the rope with both hands. He had no hope of ever escaping this cave. He would die here, may it be of hunger, or letting go of the rope.

"OK Spongebob, the tracks have ended."

"Keep going forward until you get to a big cliff."

"OK, I'll be there soon!"

"See you then." Spongebob answered weakly. The few minutes it took for Patrick to reach the cave felt like hours. Eventually, Spongebob heard the hopeful sound of Patrick's voice.

"What next?"

"See if you can find any cave exits on the other side."

"OK" Spongebob waited eagerly for the chance that there may be another exit.

"Nope" Spongebob was on the verge of tears.

"OK buddy, you were always a good friend. Remember me as I was. Could you do one last thing for me?" All Spongebob heard in response was a loud bawling noise.

"Patrick, could you try to climb the cliff and see if you can see Jimmy from the top?"

"Can do buddy!" Patrick sniffled as he began to climb.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick climbed the cliff solemnly, trying to stop the flood of tears flowing from his eyes. He had to focus on saving one friend, though it may cost him another. No, he couldn't think like that. Spongebob had to make it out, he just had to! Patrick had severe trouble climbing the cliff, seeing as he had no climbing gear. He got about half way up before he stepped on a very weak rock, and fell right through into a large, hollow chamber that seemed to be part of a cave. He fell for a few seconds, and when he felt that he would lose himself because of Jimmy, something grabbed him around the ankle and caught him. He was now suspended upside down over a seemingly endless cavern. But who had caught him?

"Spongebob!" Patrick yelled, seeing the Sponge above him.

"Patrick!" Spongebob yelled. The two buddies burst into tears, so happy to see each other. However, their celebration was cut short when Spongebob realized the rope was on the verge of snapping.

"Patrick, we have to try and climb out of this, or die trying!" Spongebob said.

"Let's do it!" Patrick said enthusiastically. Spongebob used all of his strength to swing Patrick over him. Patrick saw that Spongebob was about to let go of the rope, and grasped his hand. Patrick awkwardly inched his way up the rope while hanging onto his buddy. The rope snapped when they were about half of a foot from the top, and Patrick lunged for the ledge, barely grasping it. He swung Spongebob to safety, but his own strength was about to give out. Spongebob quickly grabbed Patrick's mitten-hand and helped him over the ledge. The two friends lay on the cave floor, gasping for air. After about a minute, Spongebob stood up.

"We have to find Jimmy!" he coughed. "Or this whole adventure will be meaningless!" Patrick too stood up.

"Let's go!"

"Slow down Patrick, first we have to find a way out of this cavern!" Suddenly, an idea struck Spongebob.

"I think I still have a hook and rope we can use to climb out of the hole you made!" Spongebob took out the rope and tied it to the hook. He then swung it around his head several times before tossing it up to the cave ceiling, and to their luck, it stuck! Spongebob and Patrick climbed out of the cave one at a time.

"Now, we have to get to the top and find Jimmy!" Spongebob panted. Patrick nodded. They used the last of Spongebob's equipment to climb to the top of the cliff. Spongebob took out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the land below them.

"I see him!" Spongebob yelled. Jimmy was in a cage and being loaded into a truck that said "Pound" on it.

"He's being taken to the pound!"

"We have to get down there fast!" Just then, Patrick had an idea.

"I have an idea Spongebob!" he said. Spongebob was shocked.

"Good for you Patrick!" he applauded.

"You can be happy for me later, right now we have to save my rabbit!" Patrick ran over and grabbed a loose chunk of rock and put it on the cliff edge. He jumped on it and it started sliding down the cliff. Spongebob quickly did the same. The cliff was very bumpy, and staying on the rock was a challenge.

"Not too crazy about this idea!" Spongebob said as they bumped down the cliff.

"Look out, a group of scallops!" Spongebob yelled. Patrick leaped up into the air, bringing his board with him and getting quite a bit of height. Spongebob attempted to do the same, but flew off his rock board and started sliding down the cliff.

Patrick pulled the hook and rope out of the hole they had climbed out of the cave from as he passed by. Patrick grabbed Spongebob as they got to the bottom of the cliff. With his free hand, he swung the hook onto the truck just as it was pulling toward downtown Bikini Bottom. The truck began to pick up speed, pulling Spongebob and Patrick behind it. Before long, it made it onto the streets of Bikini Bottom. Patrick had to leap over fire hydrants and the occasional pedestrian as the truck pulled them swiftly through the streets of Bikini Bottom.

"Patrick, throw me to the truck, I can un-hook the back!" Spongebob cried. Patrick wordlessly threw Spongebob at the truck as if he were a javelin. Spongebob grabbed onto the handle on the back of the truck and unlatched it, swinging it open. Patrick then lunged into the truck and unhooked the rock-board from the truck. Patrick searched through the various snails and snarling worms until he found Jimmy. Patrick ripped the door off of the cage with his bare hands, freeing Jimmy from it. The two buddies jumped out of the truck, and Spongebob swung the door closed and re-latched it before joining Jimmy and Patrick.

"Jimmy! You're safe!" cried Spongebob as he embraced his two friends.

"Yep, safe and sound." Patrick said. They walked back to their houses as the sun set. They walked up to Squidward's house and knocked on the door. It swung open.

"Look who we found!" Spongebob and Patrick cheered simultaneously. Squidward froze, and fainted right there, in his doorway.

"This is going to be the best Easter ever!" Spongebob cheered.


End file.
